Revenge on the Kitsune
by Shadowwill
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Three enemies of the team's come back for revenge. Kurama is kidnapped and the rest of the team is falling apart because of it. Will they find their friend or will the team die trying
1. Default Chapter

REVENGE ON THE KITSUNE CHAPTER I ***Kurama's room  
  
Kurama sighed. It had been 6 months since the end of the Dark Tournament. So far there had been no new cases for these long boring 6 months. "What's wrong with you," Yusuke asked entering Kurama's room, looking down at the fox, whom was on his bed.  
  
"Do you know how to knock?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kurama just turned onto his stomach and groaned.  
  
"You're going to have to get up some time."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Do you want to try sleeping when Hiei barges into your room every five minutes the whole night?"  
  
"Dude, are you ok?" asked Kuwabara running into the room.  
  
"Why did my mother let you two in here?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So you're here to torment me two Hiei?" Kurama asked. The boredom was really getting to him.  
  
"Hey shrimp." Unfortunately for Kuwabara, the boredom was getting to Hiei also. In a flash Hiei had broken his nose and Kuwabara screaming, ran to the bathroom, trying to put the flames out on his shirt. How they both managed to keep yelling insults at each other was beyond Yusuke's knowledge.  
  
"Are you going to stop them?" Yusuke asked turning to Kurama  
  
"Are you crazy? This is the most entertainment I've seen for a long time."  
  
"We really need to get another case." ************************** 6 hours later Hiei and Kuwabara had finally stopped fighting mainly because Yusuke had pried Hiei off Kuwabara and taken the idiotic human to the hospital. Hiei had decided to follow and see how much damage he had inflected. Kurama had somehow fallen asleep.  
  
A dark figure had climbed into the tree by Kurama's window and watched as the fox slept. He would soon get his revenge on the red head. He crept in through the window, pulled out a bag of fine green powder, and walked over to the fox's bed.  
  
Kurama woke up and immediately when he saw the figure his eyes widen. The figure quickly put a hand over his mouth and inserted the green powder into Kurama's neck. He was asleep again within seconds. The figure threw Kurama over his shoulder and disappeared into the night. What he didn't notice was that a few of the seeds Kurama had in his hair fell onto the floor. **************************  
  
Hiei climbed through Kurama's window, ready to tell the fox about Kuwabara's condition. He looked around, yet could not see the red head. Hiei knew that Kurama should still be in bed since it was 3:07 a.m.  
  
"Kitsune?" That was when Hiei smelled it. The room had Karasu's smell everywhere. But, that wasn't possible, he was supposed to be dead, right? Searching around the room Hiei found the fallen seeds on the floor and the bag of powder on his friend's pillow.  
  
Hiei left knowing that the fox was in trouble. He had to find Yusuke and he also had to see if Karasu was really dead.  
  
Hehe, I'll stop here and see if I get any reviews. Oh and as said in summary, Karasu is not the only enemy of the gang's that's still alive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge on the Kitsune Chapter 2  
  
Yusuke was awakened by a very loud tapping at his window. He wasn't exactly happy when he saw that it was 3:10a.m. He heard Hiei shout at him that if he didn't open the window, he'd break it. "Can't you bother Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he opened the window.  
  
That's the problem. Kurama's gone!"  
  
"Maybe you wore off on his and he's just out." Yusuke didn't believe his own words and could tell Hiei didn't either. Besides Kurama wouldn't sneak out unless it was really important, and even then he would leave his mother a note.  
  
"Right and he would leave these?" Hiei held out a few seeds that Yusuke recognized as the one's Kurama kept in his hair, and a small bag of leather.  
  
"How did you get those?"  
  
"They were on his floor. The powder in the bag is a strong yet rare sleeping powder. The thing that worries me though was that his room had Karasu's odor everywhere."  
  
"Karasu is dead though! So how..?" 'Wait a minute,' Yusuke thought to himself, 'did he just say that he was worried.  
  
"Get the idiot, we're going to have to go to Koenma."  
  
*****  
  
Koenma walked down the hall toward his office, when Botan came running toward him. "Koenma, you need to get to your office! I think Yusuke and Hiei are going to destroy it."  
  
"What?" Koenma was running down the hall almost as fast as light. And sure enough, going through his flies were Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"Did you find it yet?" Yusuke asked Hiei without even noticing Koenma run into the room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Koenma yelled forcing Yusuke, Hiei, and even Botan, who was now a mile away, to cover their ears. Hiei, taking his hands off his ears looked at Koenma who was now sobbing. "I had those in order too!"  
  
"What order?" Hiei suddenly jumped up.  
  
"Found it!" came a muffled voice and from under a bunch of flies out came Kuwabara.  
  
"Well what dose it say?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Uh, he's not dead. He somehow escaped the ferry girls."  
  
"Great, just great." Yusuke groaned. Both he and Hiei were out of the room in seconds.  
  
"What was that about?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Uh, something about Kurama is missing and Karasu being alive," Kuwabara said, sort of confused.  
  
"You idiot! If Karasu has Kurama he's dead!"  
  
*****  
  
Kurama woke to find that his arms were chained above him and he was about an inch off the ground. "Well, well the little fox has finally decided to join us." Kurama looked up to see Karasu, Bui, and the elder brother of Toguro.  
  
"What the hell?" Kurama's eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness, but he didn't like finding that he was in a room of trouser. Kurama also noticed that Karasu didn't have his mask on. 'Oh great, I'm in just the perfect place right now.'  
  
Karasu came closer to him and reached out to touch his face. "Still so beautiful. It's a pity you have to die, but at least not yet."  
  
"What happened to your brother?" Kurama asked directing the question at the elder brother of Toguro, trying his best to ignore Karasu.  
  
"Oh, my dear brother was the only one that truly died."  
  
"And you will have to say hello to him for us later." Karasu was now only inches from Kurama's face.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke and Hiei were trying their best to find Kurama. They both were worried for their friend (although Hiei would no longer admit it.) It had been two days since he had been kidnapped. Koenma, Kuwabara, and Botan were trying to find out how Karasu could even be alive. Hiei knew that Karasu would have to take Kurama some place near, for the powder restricted Kurama going very far.  
  
They couldn't find anything to lead them to Karasu and it was getting frustrating. Yet it seemed as if Yusuke got his wish, because they now had another case. 


	3. Note

Author's Note Revenge on the Kitsune  
  
BabbleOueen: First thing thank you for the review. Second yes I know cliffies are a work of evil, but I just like hearing my friends yell at me about it, and as for the next chapter I will try to post it as soon as I get done writing. (I didn't know if people would like this story so I only wrote the first two chapters.)  
  
Silver: Can I just point out that's IT'S NOT A GOOD THING KARASU'S ALIVE. How can you say it's good, he's hurting poor Kurama.  
  
Angelbird 12241: thank you and I'm writing as fast as I can.  
  
Sarial19: No Karasu is not going to erase Kurama's memory and keep him because 1. I've already said that Karasu wants to kill him and 2. I could never write a story with male x male relations. (Unless in Karasu and Kurama's case one's already chasing after the other.)  
  
No one in particular: Thank you for the review and I will continue as fast as possible.  
  
(I'm just putting this up because I need something to do and I have a writer's block for this story.) 


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Really wish I did though.  
  
Revenge on the Kitsune Chapter 3  
  
Kurama bit his lip to stop the scream that was forming in his throat. "If you scream it will make it easier on you!" Karasu laughed. Kurama knew that they would take it easier on him if he screamed but he would not give they that pleasure. For the last two days his captors had done nothing short of trying to break his spirit. The fox had been burnt, poked, prodded, and hit with Karasu's bombs, while being forced to listen to the two's laugher. (Bui still hadn't said anything.)  
  
Karasu and the elder Toguro suddenly stopped laughing and looked up. Everyone felt a powerful energy and before anyone could stop him Kurama sent out his own energy, hoping that it was whom he thought it was.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke and Hiei were searching the old caves in the forest near Kurama's house. (?) Kuwabara was with them this time and Botan was supposed to join them soon. "How big is this forest?" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Why don't you shut your mouth for once?" Hiei yelled back at him. He had been more uptight about everything since he found that Kurama was missing. Kuwabara's need to fight didn't help improve the situation and yet another fight broke out between the two.  
  
Yusuke sighed and admitted to himself that without the fox, the team fell right apart. "Come on you guys, this is your 5th fight since we got in here. Do you really think this is helping Kurama?"  
  
"The detective's right."  
  
"Whoa, Hiei's agreeing with you Yusuke!"  
  
"Do you want me to kill you?" Yusuke could feel that Hiei's energy level was rising with his anger. Suddenly they all felt a powerful, yet familiar, energy blast through the whole forest.  
  
*****  
  
"You will be sorry for that fox." Karasu said in a deadly voice. Kurama saw him form a bomb in his hand and knew that his friends would indeed be to late to save him.  
  
"Get it over with Karasu. He needs to die before his friends get here."  
  
***** Just as the team ran into the cave Kurama let out a piercing scream of pain. They all ran forward and into the main chamber. There was the elder Toguro, Bui, and Karasu. The later had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"You're to late," was all he said before he moved to the side reliving Kurama. His lifeless form was in chains with his arms above his head, and wet blood running down to the floor from his chest and throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Am I evil? I know this was short but hey I wanted to end it there to be evil. Next chapter we get to see how mad the team gets at those three evil beings of doom, death and destruction. 


	5. Sorry

Ok, everyone note that I'm not going to be able to update any of my stories, because I switched my e-mail address. Either ff.net isn't letting me change it or it's aol. Anyways Cosmos of the sun id suppose to help me, but she hasn't gotten back with me yet. But, I promise that as soon as I do get it changed then I'll update each of my stories ok? Sorry about the mess, and everyone hope I don't kill my computer before the week is out.  
  
And, Moon,Sea,Earth, stop making fun of me because I can't walk at the moment. Yes, I did learn my lesson so stop laughing. Never wear open-toed sandals when riding a bike. Ok, ya happy now?  
  
Once again I'm sorry about all this. 


	6. Chapter 4

Revenge on the Kitsune Chapter 4  
  
"NO KURAMA!!" Yusuke yelled, as Hiei and Kuwabara stood in shocked silence. The elder Toguro and Karasu stood there with sick, evil grins on their faces. Bui just stood there.  
  
"Such a wonderful site, don't you agree? Karasu's bombs did just the trick."  
  
"You're sick and honor less as always, ya evil shoulder monkey!" Kuwabara yelled at the elder Toguro.  
  
There was a sudden thud and everyone looked around to find that Hiei had cut the chains that held Kurama. "You're wrong about us being to late," he said while glaring daggers at the three remaining members of the Toguro team.  
  
Yusuke smiled when he saw that Kurama's chest was moving slightly as he struggled to breath. That smile quickly faded when he saw how much trouble the fox was having trying to breath.  
  
"He won't last," Karasu said in a voice that held both anger and surprise.  
  
"You don't think he'll last? You're the one who fought him before and should know how strong his will to live is." Yusuke thought he would burst in anger, he knew that Karasu was right. Kurama didn't have much time left.  
  
Hiei stood protectively over the weakened fox, giving intense death glares at the three remaining members of Team Toguro. He also realized that Karasu was right, but he hoped that Kurama could last long enough for them to get him to Yukina. But the problem was, they still had to get past Karasu and the others.  
  
"Hey, why don't you just let him go?! You guys think your all tough and stuff but I got a sword, and you can't beat me!" (Do I really need to tell you who that was?)  
  
"Did he suddenly become even more of an idiot?" Yusuke mumbled under his breath.  
  
The elder Toguro suddenly stared laughing and lengthen his fingers shot them at Kuwabara.  
  
Bui took his ax and began to swing his ax wildly at Hiei. The fire demon was soon forced to leave Kurama unprotected. Yusuke stood frozen for a moment when he saw Karasu star walking toward Kurama.  
  
"No you don't! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled, aiming the attack at the raven haired demon.  
  
Karasu hissed as the attack hit dead center on his back. "You little son of a bitch!" Karasu whispered in a cold, deadly voice. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Yusuke dogged two of the bombs that the crazed demon threw at him, yet the third hit the boy's right arm. Yusuke at this point was already mad and the bombs weren't improving his mood. Yet he knew he couldn't use his spirit gun again, because if he did then the whole cave would collapse.  
  
Kuwabara looked like he was doing some kind of funky dance as he tried to avoid the Elder Toguro brother's lengthened figures. "Due, do those things have to be so sharp?!" Kuwabara yelled as he nearly ran into Hiei while dogging to the left.  
  
"You idiot! What do you think you're doing? Fight him already and stop fooling around!" Hiei yelled as he threw a punch at Bui.  
  
"You trying fighting some crazed shoulder monkey with long nails! It's not that easy!"  
  
"You fool! Just fight him already!" Everyone was suddenly thrown off their feet right after Hiei had finished yelling at Kuwabara.  
  
"That hurt," Kuwabara said while sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
It appeared that Karasu had thrown bombs up at the ceiling in hopes that Yusuke would be killed by the falling rocks. Yusuke though, was now very pissed off. "SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled, forgetting that it could easily kill Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and himself.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke slowly sat up from the rubble of the cave. Hiei stood up a few seconds later, and then Kuwabara moaned as he slipped back to the real world and put of the sweet, painless darkness.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Hiei asked, not seeing the fox anywhere in the destruction. Yusuke was already moving rocks, trying to find him. Hiei joined him a few seconds later. Kuwabara just lay there.  
  
"Shit," Yusuke whispered as he removed the stone that lay on top of Kurama. The fox seemed to have every single one of his ribs broken, not to mention the bones in his arms and legs. Yusuke could hardly even recognize him through all the blood that covered his face and body. Hiei knelt down beside Yusuke and looked the fox over. His eyes suddenly widen at something.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He's still alive!" Hiei said in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
~*~|*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~  
  
So.will Kurama live, or will he die?  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	7. Chapter5 hey look, it's not another note

Note: Yukina already knows that Hiei is her brother.  
  
Revenge on the Kitsune Chapter 5  
  
"He's still alive!" Hiei said in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked, unable to believe what the fire demon was telling him. "How? It looks like he lost too much blood to be alive."  
  
"I know, but you were the one who said he had a strong will to live."  
  
"Yhea, your right. Let's get him to Yukina. KUWABARA MOVE IT. WE'RE GOING TO SEE YUKINA!"  
  
"Yukina, Yukina! Come on what are you two waiting for, let's go." Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's arm and started running in the direction of Genkai's Temple. (How he went the right way is beyond me.)  
  
*****Six days later  
  
"Did he wake up yet?" Yusuke asked as Yukina stepped out of the room where Kurama lay.  
  
"No. I healed all his wounds, but he won't wake up. It might be an emotional wound that he is suffering. That is the only thing I can think of that would keep him in a poor state of health."  
  
"But what emotional wound would he have?" Kuwabara asked coming into the conversation.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, you ok?" Yusuke asked the fire demon. Hiei had sat looking out the window ever since Yukina had spoken.  
  
"You don't see what Karasu had really planed, do you?" Hiei said after a couple tense moments of silence.  
  
"Well since you seem to know so much why don't you tell us shrimp?"  
  
"Karasu didn't want to kill Kurama before we got there. He just wanted the fox to think that we had forgotten him. Kurama has the strength to survive, he's just debating if his life is even wroth continuing."  
  
"You're joking, right?!" Kuwabara asked pointing at Hiei.  
  
"No, he's not." As Hiei was explaining Karasu's plan to them, Yusuke realized that he was right. The fox now thought he was alone, that his friends had abounded him.  
  
"So, what do we do then?" Kuwabara asked, finally becoming serious. No one answered. The truth was that no one knew what to do; they didn't know how to save Kurama.  
  
*****The next day  
  
Yukina walked into Kurama's room to check on him. She placed a cool cloth on his forehead. It was then she noticed something that scared her. "No. It can't be," she gasped. "Please Kurama, please wake up. We didn't forget about you. Please you have to wake up, you can't die." Yukina's precious tear gem fell to the floor as she tried to wake the fox.  
  
*****In the next room  
  
Kuwabara had gone to school, while Yusuke skipped. So now he and Hiei sat in Genkai's temple, waiting to see if Kurama would survive or not  
  
Suddenly Yukina ran out of the fox's room, tear gems falling onto the floor. Hiei stood and took his sister into his arms. "What is it? What happened?" he asked gently to the sobbing demon girl.  
  
"Oh Hiei, Kurama, he's."  
  
Sudden, horrible realization dawned on the two, and the only sound that broke the silence was Yukina's sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NO, how could I. *Authoress takes a really heavy book and smacks herself with it.* Ok, maybe if I get enough reviews then I can find a way to bring him back. *whispering to herself* hm, that might work. Well if anyone wants to know what I'm plotting then you have to review. If MoonSeaEarth or Cosmos are the only ones who review then the story stops.  
  
Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 


	8. Chapter 6

Revenge on the Kitsune Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Kuwabara asked as he walked into Genkai's temple. Everyone's gloomy faces were enough to tell him something was wrong.  
  
After a few minutes Yusuke finally answered. "Kurama.he's dead."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"This morning, just about an hour after you left," Yukina replayed.  
  
*****  
  
'Where am I? If I were dead then would I be in the Spirit World? But if I'm alive, then why am I wondering in this dark void of nothingness?'  
  
"Because Kurama, you're neither living, nor are you dead."  
  
"Koenma?!" Kurama looked behind him to see Koenma in his teenage form. "What do you mean I'm not living, yet I'm not dead?"  
  
"I mean that in the human world you are truly dead, but in the Spirit World you aren't."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I don't know." Koenma paused for a moment and sighed. "Why did you give up Kurama? Don't you know what affect your death will have on Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, and all your other friends?"  
  
Kurama didn't answer at first, but Koenma didn't miss the look of hurt in the fox's eyes. "I'm not important to them. They don't care."  
  
"But they do Kurama! You gave up before you knew if they really cared or not!" Koenma shouted at the fox.  
  
"Koenma, whatever happens I took a chose. Just get me out of this void."  
  
"Kurama, you can't just give up."  
  
"But I can Koenma. I already have."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Kurama. If I show you everyone's reactions to your death and you still want to die, then I'll take you to Spirit World."  
  
"And if I decide to go back."  
  
"Then you can go back to your body and apologize to everyone for wanting to die."  
  
"Fine, I'll agree, on one condition."  
  
"That would be..?"  
  
"After you show me their reactions, you don't try and change my choice."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
*****  
  
"What's with all the sad faces?" Botan asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"You of all people should know Botan," Yusuke said as a confused look crossed the ferry girls face.  
  
"What, how should I know?"  
  
"KURAMA'S DEAD, BOTAN! YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!?!" Yusuke yelled at her.  
  
"He's dead?" she asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Why does that surprise you?" Hiei spoke for the first time since Yukina had told him and Yusuke about Kurama.  
  
"Well he didn't arrive in Spirit World, and none of the ferry girls took him there, so unless Lord Koenma took him himself, and his admission into the Spirit World was private, then I don't know what happened."  
  
"But why would Koenma make his admission to the Spirit World private?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
The void seemed to swirl and there was a sudden picture of Yukina placing a cloth on Kurama's forehead. The small demon girl's eyes suddenly grew wide. "No, it can't be," she gasped. "Please Kurama, please wake up. We didn't forget about you. Please, you have to wake up, you can't die." Kurama felt his heart tighten in his chest as he saw tear gems hit the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the room by Kurama's, Yusuke and Hiei sat. Both looked up when Yukina ran into the room. Their eyes widen slightly as they saw the tear gems. "Oh Hiei, Kurama, he's."  
  
The looks on his friends faces made him feel even worse than when he saw Yukina's tear gems. The room became so silence that to Kurama it seemed that it couldn't be louder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara finally walked into the temple and looked around at everyone. Hey, what's going on?" there was a fearful note in his voice.  
  
"Kurama.he's dead." Yusuke said flatly. Kurama felt as if someone had taken a dagger and stabbed it through his heart.  
  
"What? When?" There when the dagger again.  
  
*****  
  
Botan raced into Koenma's office, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where's Lord Koenma?" Botan asked in a shrill voice. George who just happened to be in the office looked up.  
  
"I don't know. He said he had important business to take care of."  
  
"Damn!" Botan then raced out of the room again, heading back toward Genkai's temple.  
  
*****  
  
"So, have you made your choice, Kurama?" Koenma asked as the void retuned to normal.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you going to do then?"  
  
Koenma became scared when Kurama didn't answer at first. "I'm going to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's this chapter. I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter but I'm sort of stuck on one spot, so it could be a little while.  
  
Don't own YYH. Isn't it so sad? 


	9. Chapter 7

I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't update for a while, but I finally did so no body kills me. Also this chapter is very important, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! Yes, it's so sad isn't it, but there will be a sequel, basically because I've already written the first chapter for it. It's going to be called Secrets of the Fox and will probably be up in about to weeks.  
  
Don't own YYH  
  
Revenge on the Kitsune  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The whole gang, mines Kurama and Koenma, were gathered at Genkai's temple. No one had said anything for a while, basically because there was nothing to say.  
  
Yusuke stood up and started walking toward the room that held Kurama's dead body. "Where are you going, Yusuke?" Botan asked through her silent tears.  
  
"To say good bye."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm going to."  
  
Koenma was holding his breath, waiting for the kitsune's answer. 'Please, please, please,' his mind thought over and over again.  
  
Kurama paused and then looked Koenma in the eye. "Give me a second chance, Koenma."  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke was now in Kurama's room, looking down at the lifeless form of his friend. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and hold back tears. "I'm sorry, Kurama. Sorry that I couldn't save you. There's nothing else that I really can say, now is there? If you were here I bet you would think of something. See ya later, fox."  
  
Yusuke left the room, silently shutting the door. If he had stayed a moment longer though, he would have seen Kurama move slightly.  
  
*****  
  
Koenma walked into the temple just as Yusuke came out of Kurama's room. Yusuke stopped, shock was clear on his face. Everyone turned to see what he was staring at; even Genkai and Hiei look shocked to see that Koenma was smiling.  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling?" Yusuke shouted at him. 'How, HOW could he be smiling after Kurama had just died.  
  
"You'll see," was all Koenma said in response.  
  
"I'll see, "I'LL SEE? You better tell me, you little brat or else your head is coming off!"  
  
Yusuke, put him down." Yusuke dropped Koenma and turning around he saw Kurama standing there.  
  
"H-how," he stuttered as he looked at the fox. "Just a minute ago you were dead!"  
  
"Well according to Koenma, I wasn't dead, nor was I living either, just stuck in between. So I had to chose which way to go."  
  
"And he chose life," Koenma said trying to lift himself off the floor.  
  
Botan yelled in happiness as all the girls flew over to Kurama and hugged him, though the boys said it was more like chocking him.  
  
"Good thing, now everything's back to normal. Kurama's here, Bui, Toguro, and Karasu are all dead, and now we have to have a party. So, who's got the food?"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
***** 


End file.
